1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to emissive polymers and, in particular, to emissive aggregates of polymers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transport properties are important performance determinants of electronic materials in most applications. Strong, extended electronic interactions can be critical to obtaining molecules and polymers with high charge carrier mobility. Strong electronic coupling is also a major contributor to intermolecular and intramolecular exciton transport in some conjugated polymers. Thus, producing extended electronic interactions both within and between electronic polymers can be critical to optimizing the transport of charge and excitons that underpins applications such as transistors, electroluminescent devices, sensors, photovoltaics, and the like. However, in devices requiring luminescence or exciton transport, some studies have generally avoided strong interpolymer electronic coupling. The degree of self-quenching that accompanies these interactions lowers the light output of the luminescent devices and may also lower the diffusion length of excitons, which may reduce responses. As a result, most studies have used larger structures such as dendrimers or smaller rigid scaffolds to prevent interchain interactions. Thus, the general principles for maintaining high emission quantum yields in electronic polymers (“emissivity”) have been opposed to those for the optimization of charge and exciton transport (“conductivity”) in polymer aggregations.